Years ago, computers were isolated devices that did not communicate with each other. But today, computers are often connected in networks. One such network is the Internet or World Wide Web, in which electronic document transfer and message communication such as forums (pages that contain posts submitted by users known as posters), electronic mail (email), and instant messaging are commonplace.
Instant messaging allows a user at an electronic device to send a message over a network to another user that is concurrently connected to the network. With instant messaging, a user has a contact list that includes the names or identifications of other users with whom communication may be desired in the future. When users identified in the contacts list connect to the network, the user is notified of their presence, so that an interactive chat session may begin if desired. During the interactive chat session, the instant messages between users are immediately routed to the users' electronic devices and displayed on a pop-up window or display area. In this way, two or more users may converse with one another in a simulated real-time manner through messages.
Instant messaging differs from other forms of electronic communication, such as email and forum posts in several important ways. First, instant messaging requires that the sender and receiver are concurrently connected to the network, but email and forum posts have no such requirement. Second, email and forum posts require the existence of separate servers (an email server and a page server, respectively), which are computer systems that store the electronic communication for later retrieval. Third, email and forum posts require the receiver to connect to the separate server and retrieve the email or pages of posts, which a receiver either performs periodically (e.g. on a scheduled basis, such as every few minutes), or only in response to an explicit user request, such as a request to retrieve email or download a page of posts. In contrast, an instant messaging client at the receiver need only monitor a port at the receiver for incoming instant messages, so instant messages are received faster and with less receiver processing power than required for email and forum posts.
Some forums provide a service to their registered users that the forum documentation might call an “inbox,” a “private message,” or an “instant message,” but which is actually a personal forum post that may be retrieved only by a specified intended user or users, as opposed to public forum posts that may be retrieved by all users or all registered users. An example of documentation for the support for such a personal forum post is described in “Broadband>>Site FAQ 4.4 Instant Messages” (http://www.dslreports.com/faq/site/4.4%20Instant%20Messages). Personal forum posts are not true instant messages because the poster may post them to the forum server regardless of whether the specified intended user(s) are online or connected to the forum server, the personal posts are stored at the forum server and may only be retrieved by the intended user(s) via a time-consuming explicit request to the forum server for a page, and the poster may delete the personal forum post subsequent to posting it.
The unique features of instant messages (as opposed to email and forum posts, whether public or personal) provide users with the ability to engage in a near real-time conversation, which is very appealing to users. But, the advantageous features of instant messages can also provide problems. Users often initiate an instant messaging session in the morning, and leave it enabled all day, so that anyone in their contact list can send them instant messages at any time. Thus, users need not take further action to receive instant messages, which simply appear or pop up on their display screen for anyone present to view. Other people besides the intended user may be present because they entered the room while the intended user was engaged in an instant messaging conversation, because the intended user left the computer unattended, or because the intended user forgot to disable instant messaging while using the computer for a presentation at a meeting. But, some instant messages are confidential or private in nature, and disclosure to others may be inappropriate, embarrassing, harmful to the sender and/or intended receiver, or a violation of a duty to protect information owned by an employer, customer, or client.
Thus, an enhanced technique to needed to protect private information in instant messages.